creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Churl the Wolverine
Churl the Wolverine was the third-born son of Ignora and Stern, and the brother of three siblings: Rage, Gristle and Crank. While his entire species are naturally a power-type race, he was entertaining ideas of converting himself somehow into a speed-type - he was highly fascinated with swift individuals. Being only 11, he was not yet allowed to hunt with his tribe, and so still spent his days exploring and playing in the accompaniment of his mother and sister. He was growing up into a bossy individual, and had a relatively rude and boorish personality by his 11th year. He was well known to have his arms crossed or at his sides, eyes closed with a "hmph!" attitude while he would attempt to boss his older siblings and younger sister around. Both Rage and Gristle considered him a significant annoyance in their lives. When the Usurper came to obtain a mystical object on their continental home, he attacked numerous cities, including Soldokna. Soldokna suffered the worse of the villages attacked, partially due to their species' natural aggressiveness leading to violence escalating. Churl, being still a young child who had yet to experience death through the lesson of the hunt, did not know what was going on and while he did try to run away from fear, he was not fast enough and he was slain. While this ended Churl's story, his demise continues to fuel Rage's hatred of the Usurper, and his demand for the being's life in retribution. Personality Churl was unique amongst his brethren, daydreaming of one day becoming a speed-type instead of his species' natural power-type abilities. He never reached the age where his people are included in the hunt, which takes place as their rite of passage into puberty. Because of this he was still not required to be particularly responsible like his older siblings Rage and Gristle were, and he therefore spent most of his time exploring the local area, accompanied by his mother Ignora and his little sister, Crank. Unlike his brother Rage, who was growing up to have significant anger management issues but working to control these and be able to simply tap into them when the time came, and unlike his brother Gristle, who had learned to keep his violence in check and kept an upbeat personality, Churl was growing into a bossy personality, being notable for his relatively rude and boorish attitude by the age of 11. He would often cross his arms or keep them at his sides, eyes closed with a "whatever" attitude. He would even attempt to boss his older siblings around, although this did not go over well and they often put him back into his place and considered him an annoyance. Abilities As a member of the Oloshka Wolverine species, Churl possessed all of their natural abilities, though since he was not yet old enough to complete the rite of passage, he had not received any training in these techniques; even so, wishing to be a speed-type he would not have focused much on these abilities anyhow. Burrowing Using his dual hand claws, Churl could have burrowed into the earth; in his case, this would have manifested in him being able to almost "sandswim" through the earth like a dolphin through the sea. However, he was killed far before this ever had a chance to even begin to occur. Bull Rush Like his brother, Rage, Churl could perform the Bull Rush, though his was done in a more blind rage fashion, not being all that accurate. Had he grown up, he would have become very fast at this technique but would have still remained inaccurate with it. However, this would have been compensated by him being able to slingshot himself around an area with this. This attack consists of digging one's dual hand claws into the ground as leverage for pulling oneself forward, rushing on all fours in a furious short attack. Churl however would have lifted off the ground more, transforming the move into a somewhat more aerial attack. Super strength Churl, like the others of his kind, possessed super strength, though in his case he only used it to bully others. He wasn't quite powerful enough to have overpowered opponents older than him if they were Wolverines as well, but this didn't stop him from trying to do so anyways. Even so, Churl preferred speed over power and would not have focused on this ability as much as the rest of his kin. This would have led him down the road of performing hit-and-run attacks instead, though still being more powerful than most other Speed-types. Enhanced durability All Wolverines possess enhanced durability, allowing them to sustain more injury before collapsing; however, given his small size and young age, his durability was still quite low and she was unable to cope with the Usurper's attacks, which led to his untimely demise. Resistances Being a Wolverine, Churl possessed their natural resistances to both water and cold environments. Weaknesses His biggest weakness was his bullying behavior, which did not win him many friends. While also a strength, another weakness would have been his lack of focus on power-type abilities, instead developing into a hybrid speed/power type. He would have been weaker than his brethren but would have also made up for this deficiency with a ramping up in overall speed. Weaknesses Being young and spoiled, Crank's biggest weakness was her inability to take "no" for an answer, which would send her into her species' common fury. This was, of course, very predictable and could be used to manipulate her into blind anger. Though most individuals were afraid of her tantrums and did not purposefully bring her to it, they certainly could have. Another weakness of hers was her innocent curiosity brought on by her young age. This actually indirectly led to her mother's death when she stepped out in front of one of the Usurper's robots, leading to her mom trying to shield her from the machine's attack. Behind the scenes *Churl, like the rest of Rage's family, were created as simply backstory for why he is so enraged against "the Usurper". Instead of just being a potentially-typical "just a wolverine with (natural) anger issues" he was given a particularly tragic past to make his reactions more believable. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fanon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Illustrated Characters